havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil Search 004 Main
7:21:01 PM Janis: Ok, I think we're about to begin. 7:21:07 PM Janis: So, previously... 7:22:34 PM Janis: In the last session, after dealing with some doppelganging delinquents daring to...d...screw the alliteration, you stopped a pair of doppelganger thieves. 7:23:39 PM Janis: While they both ended up escaping, one by his own merits and one by your design, you assisted in the recovery of the gold that was stolen and, in doing so, earned a favor from the banker, Valeren. 7:25:21 PM Janis: After dealing with that situation, you arrived in the port city of Ishnae at the southern end of Enora, ready to journey to Quill's home town on the Forest Floor below. 7:26:08 PM Janis: You traveled, met with some familiar faces of Quill's, including his aunts, Niya and Trellin. 7:29:06 PM Janis: As you were introducing yourselves to Trellin, you were interrupted by the sound of a warning horn from the front, and you all travelled to find...this scene. 7:29:42 PM Quill: Ah, home. 7:29:55 PM Janis: And army of Svirfneblin, more commonly known as Deep Gnomes, armed to the teeth and ready to attack. 7:30:12 PM Janis: As the one at the front screams "CHARGE!" I would like everyone to roll initiative. 7:30:19 PM Quill: http://imgur.com/0MPYoFK 7:30:51 PM Quill: ((19!)) 7:30:57 PM Rune: ((21, YEAH.)) 7:31:04 PM Rune: ((Shame about wasting that 20.)) 7:31:06 PM Hank: (( 9 )) 7:31:11 PM Quill: ((BRING THE FIRE)) 7:33:00 PM Janis: Ok, now I roll a bunch of initiatives. 7:33:10 PM Janis: Cause there are too many NPCs. 7:35:32 PM Janis: And Anomie also rolls a 20 on her initiative 7:36:37 PM Janis: Ok, so Anomie goes first. 7:37:43 PM Janis: And Anomie...is gonna hide. 7:38:07 PM Janis: And she vanishes, you have no idea where she went. 7:38:17 PM Janis: Rune, you're up. 7:38:41 PM Rune: Rune wall of fires a ring around the gnomes, close enough to where they're standing to BURN them. 7:40:35 PM Janis: Ok, you can only create a wall that is 60ft long, so that's not gonna stop them all, but you can slow a bunch of them down. 7:40:42 PM Janis: Where would you like it, roughly? 7:41:18 PM Rune: ((not the 20 foot diameter, huh? Okay.)) 7:41:29 PM Rune: ((Between us and them.)) 7:41:37 PM Janis: ((Oh, you wanna trap a group of them?)) 7:41:49 PM Rune: ((No, if there are more than that, let's do the 60 foot wall.)) 7:42:01 PM Janis: Ok. 7:43:19 PM Janis: Ok, I'll put it about...there, and you burn the four up front, so, let's see how they do. 7:43:44 PM Janis: What's your spell DC? 7:44:00 PM Rune: ((16.)) 7:44:15 PM Janis: Then three fail and one succeeds. 7:44:45 PM Janis: The three that fail are cooked alive and die. 7:44:54 PM Janis: The last one just barely manages to hold. 7:45:00 PM Janis: Anything else? 7:45:25 PM Rune: ((I don't believe I can do anything else, can I? I suppose I can get behind someone less squishy than me. I'll do that.)) 7:46:26 PM Janis: Ok, your token's on the map. You should be able to move it where you want. 7:47:12 PM Janis: You have it set to measure. On the side, click the arrow marker. 7:47:18 PM Janis: Oh, nevermind. 7:47:20 PM Janis: You got it. 7:47:21 PM Janis: Yay. 7:47:41 PM Janis: Ok, then. 7:47:45 PM Janis: Trellin goes now. 7:49:29 PM Janis: Trells will cast Cloud of daggers. 7:50:34 PM Janis: And she deals 9 dam to the one down there. 7:50:45 PM Janis: And...now the gnomes attack. 7:51:25 PM Quill: ((... I'm gonna go to the restroom, brb.)) 7:51:47 PM Janis: ((...ok.)) 7:52:11 PM Janis: Two more run into the firewall, seemingly undeterred. Rune, please roll 5d8 again. 7:52:37 PM Quill: ((Like gnomes to the flame.)) 7:53:03 PM Janis: Ok, the one who was already wounded dies, but the other one, burning at the edges, just runs through. 7:55:23 PM Janis: Sorry, so many numbers and monsters. 7:56:13 PM Janis: A lot of them just run right into the firewall, seemingly not understanding how it works. 7:56:44 PM Quill: ((Does that seem... normal? Can I try an Insight check, or would that be an action?)) 7:56:53 PM Janis: You may. 7:57:01 PM Janis: No, I'll let you just roll it. 7:57:10 PM Quill: ((15.)) 7:58:21 PM Rune: ((Oh no, Hank is catching!)) 7:58:36 PM Quill: ((HA.)) 7:59:05 PM Janis: ((Oh, yeah, Hank...the gnomes are covered in strange red...flowers, you think? Yeah, must be it.)) 7:59:49 PM Janis: Ok, pretty much all of them are forced to dash just to get to you. 7:59:53 PM Janis: Some of them, are on fire. 8:00:39 PM Janis: The gnome captain had the foresight to go around the firewall, and a number of them followed him around. 8:00:49 PM Janis: But nobody before him seemed to think to do that. 8:01:21 PM Rune: ((At least they don't get to dash and attack. I don't think. Can they run that far and still attack in this one?)) 8:01:39 PM Janis: ((Nope, they just ran up to you and that's it.)) 8:01:51 PM Janis: Now, Quill, you're up. 8:02:18 PM Quill: Quill will move up here.... 8:02:27 PM Janis: ((Incidentally, I was trying music earlier, sorry about that)) 8:02:35 PM Janis: Ok. 8:03:17 PM Quill: Quill would then like to catch as many as he can in a Cone of Cold. ((60 foot cone, I want to get as many as possible.)) 8:03:48 PM Janis: Ok. 8:04:00 PM Janis: ...let me see if I can find how cones work, again. 8:04:22 PM Quill: ((YEah, I couldn't find any way to figure out the cone on here.)) 8:05:52 PM Janis: Ok, I will say the cone stops just short of your Aunt Niya. 8:06:03 PM Quill: ((Good, I don't want to freeze her.)) 8:06:09 PM Janis: But you will still get a massive chunk of them and the captain. 8:06:40 PM Janis: Roll damage. 8:07:05 PM Quill: Quill surpresses a grin at a chance to show off to his girlfriend, and his Aunts, at the same time, and summons up a insta-glacier. ((DC 17 Con save)) 8:07:40 PM Janis: Everyone fails. 8:08:20 PM Rune: ... that's better than I can manage. 8:08:23 PM Rune: Rune is duly impressed. 8:08:58 PM Janis: You both put out their fires and kill all of them, except the captain, who seems a bit heartier than that. 8:10:12 PM Janis: As you blast them, Quill, you are hit by some of the excess smoke and this wretched stench fills your nose and mouth. Please roll a CON save. 8:11:17 PM Quill: ((3! This should be good. Oh well, that'll teach me for showing off.)) 8:11:58 PM Janis: Quill, you find yourself in the middle of a coughing fit and you are considered stunned until you can shake it. You will get another shot on your next turn. 8:12:08 PM Janis: Until then, I am afraid you are done, for now. 8:12:18 PM Quill: ((Okey doke. Still, I think I got my share.)) 8:12:26 PM Janis: You did very well. 8:12:29 PM Janis: Now, Belza will go. 8:12:59 PM Janis: Belza, eager for a fight, flies over by Niya and swoops down to kill steal her little dude. 8:13:31 PM Janis: And she kills it quite swiftly. 8:14:44 PM Janis: And both Niya and Belza also begin coughing as the same smoke from the burning monster flies into their faces. 8:15:04 PM Janis: Niya: hack cough "You asshole! cough He was mine!" 8:15:14 PM Janis: Belza: " cough cough I needed it more!" 8:15:22 PM Janis: Sadly, they are both also stunned for the turn. 8:15:25 PM Rune: She does, really. 8:16:15 PM Janis: Tiprus, rolls her eyes and smirks at her friend while standing by and...really just waiting to see if a bigger threat is coming. She's unimpressed for now. 8:16:45 PM Janis: Niya fails to save from her coughing fit, cause I can't roll for shit, so, Hank, you are up. 8:17:59 PM Janis: A point of note, I, as a house rule, allow charging, even without the feat. I just consider them at disadvantage. 8:19:31 PM Hank: No charging this move I will just use my action to dash and move 8:19:39 PM Janis: Ok. 8:19:57 PM Janis: That's your turn? 8:21:04 PM Hank: Yes 8:21:10 PM Janis: Ok, then the guards go. 8:21:31 PM Janis: First, this guy in armor's gonna run up to this one. 8:22:08 PM Janis: And he misses completely. 8:22:27 PM Janis: One archer fires at the goblin captain. 8:23:13 PM Janis: All the archers miss, except one, who lands a hit on one of the guys by Hank. 8:23:40 PM Janis: And that is their very very sad turn. 8:23:42 PM Janis: Anna? 8:23:44 PM Janis: Are you here? 8:24:41 PM Janis: ...alright, if she comes back, she can go. 8:24:50 PM Janis: Sorry, Anna. 8:25:03 PM Janis: Oh, there you are. 8:25:04 PM Janis: Sorry. 8:27:41 PM Nilani: LIVE. Are any adjacent to each other, still? If not, this Moonbeam is being cast at the captain. It covers a 4-space square. 8:28:11 PM Janis: There are a few down on the map you can probably get in a moonbeam, let me look up the stats on it. 8:29:20 PM Janis: Ok, you can trap two healthy looking ones down below, should you desire. 8:29:57 PM Nilani: Neat. 8:30:07 PM Janis: Is this at second level, or higher? 8:30:24 PM Nilani: 3rd 8:30:35 PM Janis: Ok, 3d10 then. 8:31:39 PM Janis: Good news and bad news. 8:31:55 PM Janis: Good news, you deal 16 dam, bad news, they both make their save and only take half damage. 8:31:59 PM Janis: But they are hurt. 8:32:26 PM Janis: Anything else this turn? 8:34:21 PM Nilani: Anna will become bear, and attempt to barrel towards the nearest threat, avoiding hazards. 8:34:42 PM Janis: Ok, you do so. 8:34:44 PM Janis: Rune, your turn. 8:34:51 PM Janis: As Anomie continues to do nothing. 8:35:27 PM Rune: ((What's the deal with the ones in that little box again?)) 8:35:45 PM Rune: ((And how many boxes can I move in a turn? 8:35:50 PM Janis: They are in the moonbeam, on their turn, they will take damage if they end their turn inside it. 8:35:55 PM Rune: Ah, okay. 8:35:59 PM Janis: You may move six boxes, I believe. 8:36:10 PM Janis: twelve, if you dash. 8:36:36 PM Janis: Keep in mind, diagonals are only one box. I have made that mistake. 8:36:38 PM Rune: Okay, I'm moving and then I'm going to fireball the guys in the boxes and the other guys right around there. 8:36:50 PM Janis: Ok. 8:36:55 PM Rune: Now that I won't murder anyone else. 8:38:02 PM Janis: I'm not gonna even roll saves for them, it doesn't matter. Everything is dead. 8:38:41 PM Janis: I assume you threw it so it wouldn't hit friendlies. 8:38:49 PM Rune: Rune did. 8:38:56 PM Janis: Ok, that's it, then. 8:40:11 PM Janis: Trellin will run there and yell at it. "Hey, you! Nobody asked for the ugly barbecue!" 8:41:05 PM Janis: It takes 3 points of psychic damage, more confused than anything, really. 8:41:16 PM Janis: And now the gnomes go. 8:42:01 PM Janis: The captain, looking over his mostly dead forces...swears in Undercommon and runs, screaming what you assume to be, "retreat" in undercommon. ((Unless you speak Undercommon, then you know that's what he's saying. 8:42:24 PM Janis: Anna, would you like to get an AOO? 8:42:26 PM Rune: And don't come back. 8:42:50 PM Janis: Oh...there was a guy in the back, covered by the initiative counter. 8:43:10 PM Janis: ...I will say he was far enough behind that when he sees everyone else turn and run...so does he. 8:43:14 PM Quill: ((He was hiding. His heart just wasn't in it. 8:43:49 PM Nilani: Anna will swipe/chomp at him, if possible. 8:43:58 PM Janis: Actually, this one guy doesn't retreat, he's gonna run up and try to bite Hank. 8:44:01 PM Janis: Ok. 8:44:36 PM Janis: Anna, your attack misses, and he escapes. 8:44:48 PM Janis: Sorry. 8:45:12 PM Janis: Actually, I say that two keep attacking. 8:45:18 PM Janis: One attacks Hank, the other Anna. 8:45:39 PM Janis: Both miss. 8:45:54 PM Janis: Quill, there are two left, seemingly there to fight until the end. 8:46:02 PM Janis: They are both on fire. 8:46:07 PM Janis: Actually. 8:46:08 PM Janis: Wait. 8:46:12 PM Quill: ((Do I have to save?)) 8:46:25 PM Janis: Oh, um...wait. 8:46:55 PM Janis: The one attacking Hank burns up, the other does not, so, yes, Quill, please make a save. 8:47:22 PM Janis: You save. 8:47:29 PM Janis: You recover from your fit. 8:47:55 PM Quill: ((The leader is gone now?)) 8:48:12 PM Janis: Yes. the only one left is attacking Anna. 8:48:28 PM Quill: Quill will Eldritch Blast that one, then. 8:49:04 PM Janis: Quill, you end the last one. 8:49:09 PM Janis: And, combat ends. 8:49:35 PM Janis: Hank, Niya, Belza and a guard are still coughing but slowly recovering, the rest of you smell this awful smoke around you. 8:49:39 PM Quill: Quill starts doing that thing you do after a bad coughing fit where you try and clear your throat 8:50:06 PM Quill: Quill wraps a scarf around his face. 8:50:33 PM Janis: Niya: " hack Well...hrm...how do you like it here so far?" 8:50:52 PM Rune: Ugh, what is that. 8:51:01 PM Rune: Rune offers Quill some water. And then passes it around. 8:51:04 PM Quill: I wanted to show Rune the real Nilhome experience. 8:51:28 PM Janis: Niya: "This is, actually, a bit more excessive than usual. Wonder what's gotten into them." 8:51:30 PM Rune: I was hoping more for delicious ethnic food than homicidal gnomes, but. 8:52:06 PM Janis: Trellin: "I think I can provide you some of that later. I'm a better cook than a combatant." 8:52:23 PM Janis: Anomie peers around a tree. "...oh, hey, we won! Yay!" 8:53:48 PM Janis: Anomie comes over. Belza sneers in her direction. 8:54:23 PM Quill: How was the tree? 8:54:25 PM Rune: What happened to you? 8:54:34 PM Janis: Anomie: "What? You guys had it." 8:55:13 PM Janis: Tiprus: "I ready to fight. You...just...coward." 8:55:40 PM Janis: Anomie: "I was ready to swing in if I had to...or run. I dunno, depended how I thought things would go." 8:56:27 PM Rune: You know, if we did that with you you'd be dead right now. 8:58:33 PM Janis: Anomie: "Yeah, but this is your strength. You need a wonderful showman, you call for me." 8:59:36 PM Quill: Quill looks around. "....what in the hells was that about? Since when do the svr-- wait, showman? I'm standing right *here*." 9:00:27 PM Janis: Trellin walks up. "Quill, why don't you show your friends around while I get supper ready? These two (points to Anomie and Tiprus) can help me in the kitchen." 9:00:38 PM Rune: Yes, we have Quill for that. 9:00:45 PM Janis: Anomie: "...wait, what?" 9:00:58 PM Rune: You need practice anyway. 9:01:06 PM Quill: Quill looks at Trellin. "That seems like a good idea. Anomie would love to pitch in." 9:01:07 PM Rune: We take turns with that kind of thing. 9:01:26 PM Janis: Tiprus: "Cook...meat, yes? I help!" 9:01:34 PM Quill: ...what was that about? Since when do the deep gnomes do that? 9:02:13 PM Janis: Anomie starts to complain but Trellin grabs her by the ear and drags her off. Tiprus follows behind them. 9:02:36 PM Janis: Niya lets out another small cough. "No clue. We've gotten a few small bursts recently, but nothing like this." 9:03:10 PM Janis: Niya: "...maybe something's happening back ho--in the Underdark. Forcing them up and making them a bit more...aggressive, let's say." 9:03:27 PM Rune: We could go and look. 9:04:27 PM Janis: Niya: "No you won't. Whatever happens down there is none of our business. And now we've sent a message not to attack here." 9:04:38 PM Hank: Hank will be looking at an area where the wall of fire was to see if he can tell what it was made of. 9:04:59 PM Quill: ...HANK. 9:05:10 PM Rune: It's just... magic acid, Hank, that's what it is. 9:05:31 PM Janis: The wall of fire, I assume, is dispersed by Rune. So, Hank, all you find are more charred Gnome corpses and a line of black ash. 9:05:36 PM Quill: Don't touch the magical energy. You wouldn't touch acid or electricity, would you? 9:06:51 PM Hank: I am just looking at the area there is nothing to touch anymore anyway. 9:07:09 PM Hank: And I know what acid is I don't know what the red flickers are. 9:07:30 PM Quill: Magic! 9:07:56 PM Janis: Niya: "...Quill, I am gonna be spending the rest of my shift cleaning all this up, you and your friends don't wanna be here for that. Go and see who's around." 9:08:16 PM Quill: All right, come on, I'll show you around. 9:08:28 PM Janis: Niya: "Hey, Quill. Wanna hear a secret?" 9:08:36 PM Quill: Always. 9:09:07 PM Janis: Niya pulls you into a mom hug and says "I love you." She ruffles your hair and sends you off. "Nice meeting you Rune, I look forward to talking with you at dinner. 9:09:23 PM Quill: Quill turns a darker shade of dark. 9:09:36 PM Quill: Don't be late, I brought presents for both of you. 9:09:50 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 9:09:56 PM Rune: I'm glad to meet you too. 9:10:12 PM Janis: So, Quill. Where would you like to take them? 9:11:25 PM Quill: Hmmm. What do you want to see? Oh, I know, we'll stop by the pub. Lil' An'ar Xuil Lael Da'uren. 9:12:22 PM Quill: First place I ever played, and the owners are really nice. 9:12:22 PM Rune: What does that mean? 9:13:24 PM Quill: The Dancer with Eight Legs. It's named after a Drow goddess... Eiliestraee, the only good one of the bunch. 9:13:42 PM Quill: Quill takes them! 9:14:10 PM Rune: Oh, I see! 9:14:24 PM Rune: That makes sense. I thought it was some sort of spider. 9:14:49 PM Quill: "The Maiden of Song." Well, she is a Drow goddess. Spiders all over the place. 9:15:13 PM Janis: You arrive at the bar to see a lively, packed house. 9:15:44 PM Quill: This is where most of the villagers come to unwind. 9:16:37 PM Janis: When you first enter what hits you immediately is the music. A fast paced duet between a fiddle and lute that's...a little string heavy, but fit for dancing. And you can see that a table has been arranged for a young half-elven woman to do just that. The crowd watches her in fascination, lust or amazement depending as two drow bard play beside her. 9:17:01 PM Janis: The crowd is mostly made up of wood elves and half-elves and some drow, but you also see a couple humans and a half-orc in the midst. 9:17:16 PM Rune: Oh, that's pretty. She's good. Do they do a lot of music here? 9:17:25 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:18:57 PM Janis: Quill, you however note two individuals, one serving drinks to the table, a drow man, covered in scars head to toe and his hair cut to a short crew cut. Another drow man is at the bar, reading a book and ignoring the crowd. He has longer, wavy hair down past his shoulders, pale silver-y eyes, unique from the typical drow red, a pair of shaded spectacles, and a missing ring finger on his right hand. 9:19:11 PM Janis: You recognize them as Rikryn and Minolyn, respectively. 9:21:32 PM Quill: Quill goes over to the bar! He hasn't worn his own glasses since he came down beneath the canopy himself. "Uncle Mino!" He speaks loudly, over the music, but not disruptively. 9:21:56 PM Janis: Mino looks up from his book, first in surprise, then smiles a warm smile. 9:22:10 PM Janis: Mino: "Inky, so good to see you again." 9:22:24 PM Quill: This is Uncle Mino, that's Uncle Rik. They run this place. Everyone calls them uncle. 9:22:34 PM Quill: Quill introduces his friends. 9:22:56 PM Janis: Mino: "Ah, your Aunt said you were dating. She's a lovely looking woman." 9:23:03 PM Janis: He bows to you, Rune. 9:23:49 PM Janis: Mino: "And it is always nice to have new customers. Please, what can I get you all? First round's on the house." 9:24:14 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 9:24:20 PM Rune: What's best? 9:24:43 PM Rune: Rune eyes Quill. "Inky?" 9:25:14 PM Quill: It's a nickname. Quill, ink. .... way too many people in this village know that one. 9:25:32 PM Rune: Oh, that makes sense. 9:25:59 PM Janis: Mino: "It's your aunts fault for naming you that. Learn to resent them now, make them pay for it later." 9:26:09 PM Janis: Mino: "Best way to handle authority." 9:26:57 PM Janis: Mino: "As for the drinks, I do have a little Corellion wine hidden away, for special occassions." 9:27:54 PM Quill: Quill smiles. "How have things been here?" 9:29:22 PM Janis: Mino: "Not bad. Business is largely booming. Just don't mention Elrann around Rikryn, their fighting again. Something about...I dunno. Subterfuge or such nonsense." 9:29:58 PM Quill: Noted. Why is it booming? Is Vertrand doing those safaris again? 9:30:15 PM Rune: Safaris? 9:31:25 PM Quill: He used to take rich guys from the upper cities into the 'deep dark mysterious woods' to hunt relatively harmless critters. 9:32:08 PM Rune: To be fair, if they weren't relatively harmless they'd only be eaten anyway. 9:33:04 PM Janis: Mino: "Ha! I don't think so. Last safari he accidentally lead them into a nest of...what do you call them in common, again...ah, giant spiders." 9:33:24 PM Janis: Mino: "I think that killed most of the upworlders sense of adventure." 9:34:29 PM Janis: Mino: "No, we've just had a boom of newcomers. Seems living on the mid-tier has gotten more expensive." 9:34:39 PM Quill: Of course. 9:34:51 PM Janis: Mino: "Although, I don't think our new entertainment hurts. By the way, recognize the lutist?" 9:34:54 PM Rune: They don't want any mid-tier, is my guess. 9:35:01 PM Quill: Quill looks at the lutist. 9:35:08 PM Janis: Roll perception. 9:35:40 PM Quill: ((21!)) 9:38:18 PM Quill: Oh, that's Lyran. She's come a long way. 9:38:47 PM Quill: Quill looks at his friends. "My aunt Trellin used to give her lessons." 9:39:01 PM Janis: Mino: "Your aunt does good teaching." 9:39:29 PM Janis: Mino pours you the wine, btw. It's a white wine, fairly sweet, not heavy on the alcohol, but tastes great. 9:39:38 PM Quill: Even with all the passive-aggressive needling when we don't specialize in the fiddle. 9:40:29 PM Janis: Mino: "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. At least you don't play a flute, or something." 9:40:51 PM Quill: Quill narrows his eyes, but says nothing! 9:41:23 PM Janis: Rik comes marching up to the bar, carrying a tray of empty mugs. He looks over at all of you. "Giving out our best wine to some bums, Minolyn?" 9:41:42 PM Janis: Mino: "Not at all. Don't you recognize Rae's boy?" 9:41:43 PM Rune: He has a flute. 9:41:54 PM Quill: I will have you know that I am gainfully employed these days, Uncle Rik. Got a badge and everything. 9:42:32 PM Janis: Rik looks you over. "Then you can't be the Inky I knew. Lousy layabout, coming here day and night, playing for coppers and eating all my food." 9:42:55 PM Quill: Got a great adventuring party -- wizard and druid, and paladin, and two terrifying extraplanar warriors. 9:42:57 PM Rune: He works very hard. 9:43:16 PM Janis: Belza looks over as you say that and nods. 9:44:08 PM Janis: Rik looks over at Rune. "'Ey, Niya said Inky was partnering up. That you?" 9:44:40 PM Rune: Yes. 9:45:06 PM Rune: I'm the wizard. 9:45:17 PM Janis: Rik: "...so, what are your prospects? Sweet boy like Inky, deserves only the best." 9:46:12 PM Quill: She is the best. She helped choose the head of the Mage's Guild in Havenfall. She's a wizard, whose staff is also a wizard. 9:46:32 PM Janis: Taeral: "...hi, hello." 9:46:33 PM Rune: I don't think I'm terribly ambitious, though. 9:46:41 PM Quill: You shouted at Death once. 9:46:55 PM Quill: It was great. 9:47:09 PM Janis: Rik: "Heh, I can imagine." 9:47:16 PM Rune: She jolly well needed shouting at. 9:47:41 PM Quill: Hey... you guys know a lot of the old stories. What do you know about Lysaga? 9:47:55 PM Janis: The two blanche a little bit. 9:48:05 PM Quill: ...something then, clearly. 9:48:14 PM Janis: Mino: "That's...that's an interesting story for such casual company." 9:48:31 PM Quill: Just wondering. 9:48:37 PM Rune: We killed her. 9:48:42 PM Rune: I don't know if it'll take, though. 9:48:45 PM Janis: Mino: "Lysaga the Mad is...shall we say...something of a grade "A" spoo--What?" 9:49:01 PM Rune: And it might have been the Lysaga, anyway. 9:49:10 PM Quill: Well, we tried to. We dropped a flaming house on her. And an angel. And a whole bunch of other nonsense. 9:49:13 PM Rune: I suppose someone might've set herself up under the same name to swan around. 9:49:32 PM Quill: ... Havenfall is really weird. 9:49:55 PM Janis: Rik: "Could be. Lysaga the Mad went missing a while back, back before our time. Most folk assume she just went off an died." 9:50:17 PM Rune: She wasn't very nice. 9:50:17 PM Quill: The one we met was a vampire. Pale drow. Had a drug ring. 9:50:32 PM Janis: Mino: "Vampire. That could explain the cannabalism." 9:50:52 PM Janis: Mino: "Most of the stories involve her eating her congregation." 9:51:11 PM Rune: That would not be a good idea. 9:52:00 PM Janis: Mino: "According to the legends, she was on watch when a new batch of slaves got loose. Humans from above, rare find for a woman of the cloth, such as Lysaga." 9:52:28 PM Janis: Mino: "After the revolt, she was locked in a room with them for three days...and was the only one to ever walk out." 9:53:06 PM Janis: Mino: "After that there are stories of her howling in caves, crying out in hunger and...of course...going mad and eating all her followers." 9:53:16 PM Janis: Mino: "And then...she vanished." 9:54:45 PM Quill: Huh. 9:55:10 PM Rune: I think she did become a vampire. 9:55:48 PM Janis: Mino: "Could be. I haven't read much on the vampiric disease, but...if one of those slaves was a vampire..." 9:56:08 PM Janis: Rik: "This really how you all want to spend your first night back?" 9:56:21 PM Rune: I do like learning things. 9:56:31 PM Rune: And meeting all Quill's friends. 9:56:53 PM Rune: I keep telling him he must have had more girlfriends but he always says that's just a myth about bards. 9:57:11 PM Quill: Well, it's a myth about this bard, anyway. 9:58:21 PM Janis: Rik: "Oh, please. Like I didn't find you in here every night moping about one girl or another." 9:58:31 PM Rune: Did he? 9:58:34 PM Rune: Rune eyes Quill. 9:58:42 PM Rune: Why didn't you just ask them out? 9:58:56 PM Rune: It isn't as if they'd say no. 9:59:01 PM Rune: I mean, unless all the girls here are daft. 9:59:39 PM Quill: He's teasing me. And exaggerating. Yes, there were maybe one or two girls I moped over, but that's just called being a teenager. 10:00:05 PM Janis: Rik: cough Five. cough cough 10:00:14 PM Janis: Rik: "Sorry. Nasty flu going around." 10:00:21 PM Rune: And none of them liked him? 10:00:40 PM Nilani: Beats leprosy, I suppose. 10:00:53 PM Janis: Rik: "Our new lutist did. Not that he noticed." 10:01:18 PM Rune: She is pretty. And very very talented. 10:01:29 PM Janis: Mino: "Rik, leave him alone. His new girlfriend doesn't need to know about his sordid past, full of heartbreak and poetry." 10:02:01 PM Rune: I like poetry. And I like to know. 10:02:07 PM Quill: I am not good at these things. We only got together because we danced together during a dance that was expressly designed to bring couples together. 10:02:27 PM Quill: Quill says this to Rune. 10:02:37 PM Rune: You did ask me to dance, though. 10:02:50 PM Quill: I needed a Dragonborn festival to work up the nerve there! 10:02:59 PM Janis: Taeral: "I also recall doing a good deal to help on my end." 10:03:09 PM Rune: I wasn't going to say anything because I look like this. 10:03:35 PM Janis: Mino: "Look like what? A stunningly beautiful young woman?" 10:03:54 PM Rune: Tall and skinny and striped and tiefling. 10:04:29 PM Rune: Quill says he doesn't mind. I think he might need glasses, but I hope he doesn't get them. 10:04:59 PM Janis: Mino: "I have glasses and you look stunning." 10:05:12 PM Rune: Thank you, that's very polite. 10:05:40 PM Rune: Anyway, she liked him? It won't bother her to see him, will it? Especially if she was young at the time. 10:06:19 PM Janis: Rik: "...I think she's moved on." 10:06:36 PM Janis: If you look, you can see Lyran and the fiddler exchanging looks. 10:06:38 PM Rune: Exactly. 10:06:55 PM Rune: Do they take tips? We ought to give them a tip. 10:07:11 PM Janis: There is a jar for tips on the table. 10:07:23 PM Rune: Rune digs out some money and contributes. 10:07:48 PM Quill: Quill does the same, nodding and smiling over at Lyran. 10:08:10 PM Janis: As Lyran sees Quill come by, she does blush slightly, and loose her place in the song, but she recovers quickly. 10:08:22 PM Janis: Lyran smiles and nods back at you. 10:08:45 PM Rune: Do you have your instruments if they ask you to jam? 10:09:20 PM Quill: I have the flute. But they're good, and I want to take you guys to another spot before dinner. 10:09:28 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 10:09:37 PM Rune: It was nice to meet you all. 10:09:39 PM Quill: Don't want to butt in to what they have going. 10:09:52 PM Rune: Really very nice. And yes, they are good. 10:10:17 PM Janis: About here the song ends, and the dancer stops mid pose to an applause. 10:11:11 PM Janis: Dancer: "Thank you. Again, I am Elhorn, these are Daegar and your very own Lyran. We will take a short break and be ready to go again in a moment." 10:11:38 PM Janis: Lyran's name gets it's own bigger applause, and, with the announcement done, the three go to a room in the back. 10:12:06 PM Rune: I wonder if she plays above too. 10:13:21 PM Quill: Maybe. They are pretty good together. 10:14:19 PM Rune: They do let people do that, don't they? 10:14:26 PM Quill: Quill puts some money on the counter for the drinks, uncles. "We're going to head out for now, but we'll be back." 10:14:49 PM Janis: Mino: "Be careful out there. It'll be dark before too long." 10:15:12 PM Quill: We'll be heading home for supper, I think. 10:15:30 PM Janis: ((You have time to go to one other place, if you wish)) 10:15:47 PM Quill: Quill looks at Rune. "Sure, with the right permissions and fees and permits." 10:16:43 PM Rune: I'm sure a sponsor would make a big difference as well. 10:17:00 PM Janis: So, you guys head out, where to next, Quill? 10:17:54 PM Quill: Quill will just kind of do a walk around the village, pointing stuff out to his friends before heading to the home. 10:18:03 PM Janis: Ok. 10:18:18 PM Janis: The town is largely as you remember it, with a few new people. 10:18:40 PM Janis: As you arrive home, you are met by Aunt Niya at the door. 10:18:44 PM Rune: It's very pretty here. 10:19:11 PM Janis: Niya: "Hello! Great timing. Aunty Trells and her assistants are just finishing up." 10:19:57 PM Rune: I hope you didn't let Anomie bow out. She needs some character building. 10:21:09 PM Janis: Niya: "I wouldn't worry about Trellin letting someone off the hook. She may not seem it, but...well, Quill can tell you about her disciplinary skills." 10:21:46 PM Quill: Yeah. She's a guiltomancer. 10:22:05 PM Janis: The house, btw, is fairly small, but not much smaller than anyone else's. It has two floor, this main floor seems to consist of a dining room and kitchen and not much else. 10:22:33 PM Rune: I'm not sure Anomie even experiences guilt. Well, yes she does, but I think she's gotten use to ignoring it. 10:22:39 PM Janis: There is no door separating the two rooms, so you can look in and see the three finishing up on dinner. 10:23:49 PM Janis: Trellin is finishing up on basting a large fowl, Anomie, wearing a frilly apron thing, her hands covered in small bandaged cuts is carrying in a bowl of mixed vegetables. And Tiprus...is sitting in a corner licking a spoon. 10:24:33 PM Janis: Trellin: "Well, don't everyone stand around, grab a chair, we're gonna get started." 10:25:55 PM Quill: Quill smiles. "There's no standing on ceremony here, you guys." 10:26:49 PM Janis: Trellin: "Anomie, would you grab that casserole. And be careful, it's..." 10:26:59 PM Janis: Anomie: "OW! Hot...got it...hot." 10:27:12 PM Janis: Anomie grabs a dishcloth before grabbing it this time. 10:27:18 PM Quill: ... have you ever cooked? 10:27:54 PM Janis: Anomie: "Not really, no. Not without sticks, or something." 10:28:30 PM Rune: I thought Hank was the one who didn't understand fire. 10:28:38 PM Quill: I guess that explains the bandages. 10:28:48 PM Quill: So yes. Casserole. The food of my people. 10:29:01 PM Janis: Trellin: "Don't make fun. She did a very good job. They were both very helpful." 10:29:39 PM Quill: Casserole.... We called it fzkrrksyz - the Darkness Expanding. 10:30:19 PM Janis: Trellin shoots Quill a look. 10:30:34 PM Nilani: Sounds more ominous than it should, I imagine. 10:30:47 PM Rune: I like hotdishes. 10:30:53 PM Quill: ... I'm one of maybe five Drow in Havenfall. It's a lot easier to get away with making up stories like that. 10:31:57 PM Janis: Trellin: "So, Rune. You're a wizard with the guild?" 10:32:22 PM Rune: Yes. We just got a new guild leader, I think he'll be all right as long as nobody mentions ducks. 10:32:39 PM Janis: Niya: "...what's a duck?" 10:32:48 PM Quill: ... he's the reason there's no ducks here. 10:33:36 PM Rune: Well, kind of. 10:33:48 PM Rune: He turned people into ducks and I think they got eaten. 10:34:17 PM Janis: Trellin: "Sounds like a great person to put in charge." 10:35:04 PM Quill: He was the best choice of the given pool of applicants. 10:35:46 PM Hank: What exactly was the pool of candidates like if he was the best option? 10:36:08 PM Quill: Quill pulls out his jug, conjures up some wine, and pours it out for everyone. "But then again, if Havenfall's guild wasn't so... strange, I wouldn't have gotten this thing." 10:36:38 PM Janis: Niya: "Oh, that's handy. Thank you, sweetie." 10:37:22 PM Rune: There was a child, someone who wanted to administrate without really planning anything--which would be fine if they had been overorganized but they were actually did organized, and... 10:37:29 PM Rune: ... who was the other one? I think there was another one. 10:37:47 PM Quill: The orc lady. 10:38:10 PM Quill: I did bring presents, for you both, though. 10:38:18 PM Quill: Quill starts digging into his satchel. 10:38:40 PM Janis: Trellin: "You didn't need to bring us any--" 10:38:47 PM Janis: Niya: "Shhh." 10:38:55 PM Rune: Oh, right. Anyway, they weren't very good. Duck man had learned his lesson. 10:39:29 PM Hank: ... which is what other than don't turn people into ducks? 10:39:48 PM Rune: Do your research. 10:40:18 PM Quill: Quill pulls out a scroll case, and hands it to Trellin. "That's my song that I wrote. The Fall of the Blackbirds. That's the sheet music." 10:40:34 PM Janis: Trellin takes it and starts looking it over. 10:40:58 PM Quill: Quill pulls out three dragon scales - one black, one blue, and one white, and hands them to Niya. "I would have gotten the red, too, but I didn't really get a chance." 10:41:25 PM Janis: Niya: "Oh, sweetie! These will make a great necklace." 10:41:35 PM Janis: She pulls you in for a forehead kiss. "Thank you." 10:42:21 PM Quill: I kind of beat the white dragon at arm wrestling. 10:42:46 PM Janis: Niya: "I'm sure you did, honey." 10:42:59 PM Janis: Trellin: "This is very good. Have you considered lyrics?" 10:43:49 PM Quill: I have. I composed it for flute originally, that's why there aren't any. 10:44:18 PM Janis: Trellin: "If you like, after dinner, I'd love to hear it." 10:44:30 PM Quill: Quill nods. 10:44:55 PM Quill: Quill eats! Also he puts stuff on Rune's plate he wants her to try! 10:45:02 PM Rune: Rune tries everything! 10:45:10 PM Rune: ((Sorry, my nephew got here and I'm slightly babied. :) )) 10:45:15 PM Janis: ((S'ok)) 10:45:36 PM Rune: He really did win at arm wrestling. He's quite a lot stronger than he looks. 10:46:18 PM Janis: Niya: "I bet. He used to wrestle and beat me all the time." 10:46:32 PM Janis: Niya: "So powerful." 10:46:53 PM Rune: It was a good competition. 10:47:24 PM Quill: IT was a Dragonborn festival. There were all kinds of games and competitions. 10:47:55 PM Janis: Niya: "You met dragonborn? What are they like? I hear they click when they speak, do they click when they speak?" 10:48:56 PM Rune: I don't think so. 10:49:02 PM Quill: No, they're just people, same as everyone. Some are as-- jerks, some are very nice. 10:49:36 PM Quill: We've seen things you wouldn't believe. 10:49:41 PM Quill: Quill looks at his friends. 10:51:05 PM Janis: Anomie: "...I change into other people." 10:51:30 PM Janis: Niya: "Oh, Quill told us, already. It's fine." 10:51:50 PM Janis: Anomie goes back to eating silently. 10:52:22 PM Quill: Well... it's not just that she's really good at disguise like I originally thought. She's magic. 10:52:32 PM Rune: She helped us kill a vampire. It was pretty amazing. 10:52:50 PM Quill: Probably kill a vampire. 10:52:52 PM Janis: Tiprus: "Me too." 10:53:02 PM Quill: Tiprus and Belza come from hell. 10:53:03 PM Rune: Probably kill a vampire. 10:53:07 PM Quill: But they're very nice. 10:53:12 PM Janis: Anomie: "I'm not...I mean...it's probably not like...magic magic." 10:53:27 PM Quill: Hank traded knowledge with Ioun. 10:53:54 PM Hank: To be fair it isn't the worst deal I made. 10:54:16 PM Rune: Yes, it is. 10:54:22 PM Rune: ... it better be. 10:54:33 PM Quill: Quill pulls the magic flute out, looking at Trellin. "Skald gave me this at the festival. I played with her." 10:54:38 PM Quill: Skald. 10:55:03 PM Rune: Actual Skald. 10:55:07 PM Rune: Not just someone named that. 10:55:10 PM Janis: Trellin: "Ok, now I know you're making this up." 10:55:23 PM Rune: Havenfall is sort of a confluence of planes, so a lot of odd things happen there. 10:55:42 PM Quill: Quill nods. "It's a weird place where nonsense things happen all the time." 10:55:46 PM Hank: No we really aren't, it was a strange couple weeks or so. 10:56:37 PM Janis: Trellin: "...that's an instrument from Skald?" 10:56:40 PM Rune: We met some of the Fae semideities too. 10:56:45 PM Rune: It's a flute from Skald. 10:57:55 PM Janis: Trellin: "...well, I suppose that's a good enough reason to pick up a flute." 10:58:33 PM Hank: Met archfey , if by that you turned into hamsters or almost killed? 10:58:34 PM Rune: You should hear him play it, it's lovely. 10:58:44 PM Rune: You were a very sweet hamster. 10:58:58 PM Janis: Anomie snrts at that. 10:59:07 PM Quill: Quill smiles. "These potatoes are great. Yeah, Hank got turned into a hamster when we went to the Feywild." 10:59:25 PM Janis: Tiprus: "I do potatoes." 10:59:41 PM Hank: Something amusing Jim? 10:59:57 PM Janis: Anomie: "Yeah, you as a cuddly widdle hamster." 11:00:11 PM Rune: I love potatoes. 11:00:15 PM Rune: And he was very cuddly. 11:01:24 PM Janis: Anomie: "Aw, I can picture him now. All fuzzy and squeaky." 11:02:10 PM Rune: With extremely sharp teeth. 11:02:37 PM Hank: Enough about the hamstering already. 11:02:48 PM Quill: Quill gives Tiprus a thumbs up. 11:03:01 PM Quill: Quill looks at Niya. "Killed anything huge and scary lately?" 11:03:20 PM Janis: Niya: "Well, I was gonna kill a deep gnome today." 11:03:26 PM Janis: Belza: "Move faster." 11:03:46 PM Janis: Niya: "We had an Ettin come through here about a week ago." 11:04:03 PM Janis: Trellin: "Two-headed giant." 11:04:28 PM Rune: Is it only once a week? That's not too bad. 11:04:57 PM Janis: Niya: "Usually it's less. And, as I said, usually not as bad as today was." 11:06:36 PM Janis: Trellin: "Well, I'd say that about does it for dinner. Everyone clean up. Anomie...or is it Jim?" 11:06:51 PM Janis: Anomie: "...I'm going by Anomie for right now." 11:07:16 PM Janis: Trellin: "Great. You were so good at helping to cook, I think you've earned the right to help do dishes." 11:07:55 PM Janis: Would anyone mind if I skip ahead here? 11:08:01 PM Quill: Congratulations! 11:08:04 PM Quill: ((Nah.)) 11:09:18 PM Janis: Ok, so Anomie helps do dishes and sleeping arrangements are made for everyone. Quill and Rune get a room, I'll say Hank is on Anomie duty again, and you guys get the dining room, and Anna's with the Erinyes (if that works for everyone). 11:10:33 PM Janis: Trells even loans Anomie a nightgown when Anomie complains about going through all her clothes on the ship. And she seems cool with it. Belza and Tiprus go to sleep easily. 11:10:59 PM Rune: Rune sticks with Quill. 11:11:03 PM Janis: And, at the this point, I would like Rune and Anna to roll perception. 11:11:28 PM Janis: ((Anna, I can roll for you, if that's easier)) 11:12:07 PM Janis: ((...hello?)) 11:12:40 PM Rune: ((Sorry!)) 11:12:46 PM Janis: ((S'ok)) 11:14:15 PM Nilani: ahead 11:14:21 PM Janis: ((I just did)) 11:14:34 PM Janis: ((Both of you should have gotten PMs)) 11:14:48 PM Janis: And now that that's done. Hank, Quill. I would like you both to roll CON saves. 11:15:27 PM Hank: (( 24 )) 11:16:11 PM Janis: ((...Quill?)) 11:16:27 PM Quill: ((19)) 11:19:45 PM Nilani: Anna bursts out of whichever room, closet, etc. she is inhabiting, likely with Tiprus in tow. 11:19:45 PM Janis: For the sake of brevity, at some point, Rune and Anna, you meet in the hallway with a frenzied Tiprus and a groggy looking Trellin. 11:20:35 PM Janis: Tiprus: "Belza! No Belza!" 11:21:14 PM Rune: What? 11:21:22 PM Rune: Quill's gone too. 11:21:32 PM Rune: Maybe they went somewhere together? 11:22:08 PM Janis: Trellin: "Hey...any of you seen Niya?" 11:22:09 PM Nilani: Best case, they're out walking. Worst case, abducted by a secretive cannibal cult. 11:22:51 PM Janis: You guys come downstairs to find Anomie asleep on a sort of sofa...but no Hank. 11:24:51 PM Rune: Bother. Hank's gone too. 11:24:55 PM Rune: Let's go outside. 11:25:04 PM Rune: See if we can find anything... I can't find any trails, but... 11:25:26 PM Rune: Rune casts Locate Creature to see if Quill is within 1000 feet. 11:26:29 PM Janis: No. He is not. 11:26:50 PM Rune: He's not within 1,000 feet. 11:27:02 PM Rune: So probably the others aren't either. Also, Belza can fly. 11:29:57 PM Janis: Trellin: "...wh--why would they go out at night. The forest is dangerous at night." 11:30:15 PM Janis: Trellin: "They...they wouldn't...oh, by the mother." 11:31:49 PM Rune: I don't know how to find someone in a forest. 11:32:06 PM Rune: ... and I'm going to be very angry if my boyfriend gets eaten. I only have one and he's a good one. 11:32:41 PM Janis: Anomie snores, loudly. 11:33:49 PM Rune: Rune shakes her. 11:34:17 PM Janis: Anomie: "Wha--hello. ...whatever it is, I didn't do it." 11:34:36 PM Rune: Of course you didn't do anything, silly. People have gone missing. 11:35:39 PM Janis: Anomie: "...where's Hank?" 11:36:29 PM Rune: Such as Hank, yes. 11:36:34 PM Rune: Also Quill and Belza. 11:36:44 PM Janis: Trellin: "And Niya." 11:37:57 PM Rune: ... half of every pair. Well, I'm concerned. 11:38:02 PM Rune: We'd better go and look. 11:38:34 PM Nilani: There's some footprints near the door. Looks like they're Hank's. 11:41:10 PM Janis: Ok, in the interest of the wrap up. I will say you guys go to the door and you see several footprints, not just from this home but a few other homes in town, leading out and towards the forest. 11:41:45 PM Rune: Rune follows them! 11:41:56 PM Janis: And there's where we'll end for the night.